This application proposes to build upon, expand, and solidify an effort which has made significant advances in developing a statewide multidisciplinary cancer control system since its inception in 1973. The program outlined in this application will continue to operate in tandem with the Network's National Cancer Institute Cancer Control Developmental and Support Grant (CORE) #5-R18-CA-22071-03. Together, these grant-funded programs have provided the basis for promoting cancer control efforts in health care facilities close to the homes of patients, this being accomplished by having the Network's multidisciplinary staff work with peers at the facilities and agencies most involved in the direct delivery of services to cancer patients and their families. The three principal strategies proposed for accomplishing the goals and objectives of this proposed program include: (1) providing technical assistance and consultation; (2) providing continuing and inservice education; and (3) promoting and/or performing basic, clinical, and/or applied research. These three activities are primarily focused on those areas of patient care affected by medical management, nursing skills, nutritional management, social work and supportive services, and health education with the back-up of statistical reporting and data management as well as evaluation services. The Delaware Cancer Network's Cancer Control Program seeks to assure that state-of-the-art cancer prevention, treatment, rehabilitation, and continuing care services are available with a minimum of reduplication of effort and expense. This is accomplished by using the existing human/health care delivery system in operation throughout the State and continued building upon the Network's established cancer control base.